


The Proposal

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Mulder and Scully end up taking care of a baby / young child after a case and decide to try and foster it, but they're not together when this happens





	1. Chapter 1

Scully felt tears cloud her eyes as she looked at the woman opposite her, trying to take in her words. Her petition to adopt Emily was being rejected. Her one chance to have a child - to adopt Missy’s flesh and blood, she was sure of it - was now over. That was it.

“I don’t understand. I mean I think I have a right to know why you’d rejecting my application.”

“It’s not mine to accept or reject, Dana,” Susan replied. “We only make recommendations to the judge. But at this point I’d advise against you becoming an adoptive parent. You’re a single woman who’s never been married or had a long-term relationship. You’re in a high stress, time intensive, and dangerous occupation. One I sense you are deeply committed to and one which would overnight become a secondary priority to the care and well-being of this child. I’m not sure this is a sacrifice you’re prepared to make.”

Her words were like blows to Scully’s stomach. She should have known, she should have known it wouldn’t go her way. “Well, it’s one I’ve given a great deal of thought to.” She was determined to have her say, to try and fight for her one chance to be a mother. I mean, to be honest, I’ve started to question my priorities since I was first diagnosed with cancer.” Her tears began to fall. Susan at least had the decency to look sympathetic. “I feel like I was given a second chance. Ever since I was a child, I’ve never allowed to let myself get too close to people. I’ve avoided emotional attachment. Perhaps I’ve been so afraid of death and dying that any connection just seemed like a bad thing… something that wouldn’t last. But I don’t feel that anymore.”

“I know you are a trained physician and are aware of Emily’s medical condition. I want to stress to you, Dana. Emily is a special-needs child. According to her doctors, her condition is incurable. She requires constant care, both medical and emotional. The good news is, you have first hand experience of grave illness. The bad news is, you’d have to relive it through the eyes of a child.”

“I realize that. And I feel like I’m ready. She’s my daughter-.” She wiped away a tear, and was about to continue when she heard the doorbell ring. She hesitated, hoping the caller would go away. Bill had stepped out when Susan had arrived, and she was home alone. When the bell sounded out again, Scully sniffed and smiled politely. Maybe a small break was what she needed. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

Susan nodded. “Of course.”

Scully rose from her chair and headed to the door, closing it behind her as she stepped out Into the hallway. She took a moment to compose herself before she headed towards the front door and opened It, coming face to face with her partner. Mulder looked relieved to find her at the door, and she suspected he was relieved not to encounter Bill. “Hey Scully.”

“Hi.”

Mulder waited, his eyebrows raised, and she realized he was waiting for her to invite him in. She stood back, and as he stepped into the house she closed the door, and ushered him down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Sorry for intruding, but I thought I’d just…” Mulder turned to his partner and took in the red blotches around her eyes. “Are you okay?” When she didn’t immediately answer Mulder tried again. “Am I interrupting?”

“Yes. No I uh…” Scully sighed heavily. She looked exhausted, and Mulder wondered whether her frustration was caused by the worry over Emily, or the close proximity to her family. “Emily’s social worker is here.”

That answered his question. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“No it’s fine,” replied Scully, before he could walk away. “The meeting’s almost over anyway.”

“How’s it going?”

She blinked. “It’s not.”

“Why not?”

“Susan was just in the middle of politely telling me I have no chance of custody.”

Mulder narrowed his eyes as he jumped to his partner’s defense. “You’re her mother Scully.”

“Biologically potentially. But I’m also a single woman working a dangerous job. There are plenty of married couples out there looking to adopt.”

“They’re not going to let you adopt your own daughter because you’re not married?”

“I also haven’t been in a relationship lately. I guess they’re concerned I don’t like commitment and I’ll get tired of Emily and abandon her after six months.” She sighed again, and Mulder noticed that his partner looked close to tears. “I guess It was too much to hope for.”

“No you can’t give up Scully.”

“Mulder!” Scully paused as she realized she’d raised her voice. She looked over her shoulder, as though expecting Susan to suddenly appear behind her. When she spoke again she was much quieter this time. “There’s nothing I can do. She’s virtually told me I don’t stand a chance.”

“Well…well what if…” He was racking his brains, trying to think up possible solutions. “What if your circumstances change?”

“I think it’s highly unlikely I’ll switch jobs and get married In the next five minutes.”

“You could get married.”

Scully stared at him as though he’d just grown a second head. “What?”

“Okay maybe not married. They’ll need evidence. But you could get engaged.”

“To who?”

Mulder gave her a small smile and suddenly It dawned on Scully exactly what he was suggesting. “You can’t be serious.”

His expression was anything but. “Why not?”

“Why…? Why not? Mulder It’s a ludicrous idea!”

“Is it? You want to. Adopt that little girl Scully, and you said yourself the odds are against you as you are. They’re looking for couples. We could be a couple.”

“You’re suggesting we get married!”

“Sssh, do you want her to hear you?”

“I want to know what’s come over you.”

“I’m just trying to help. Look, I’m not even suggesting we get married, but if you explain we’re engaged and apply for joint custody it could…It might help. That’s all I want to do Scully,” he added, his voice soft and sincere. I want to give you the best chance of getting custody of your little girl.”

Swallowing hard, Scully sniffed, trying to keep her tears at bay. “This isn’t a game Mulder, she told him. “It’s a commitment to an innocent little girl who’s been through a lot already.”

“I’m well aware of that,” he told her. “I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t serious Scully. I’m in it for the long haul.”

“What about -“

Scully hesitated as she heard the door to the living room open. Her eyes widened in horror, and for a second Mulder wondered whether she was going to usher him out or make him hide. “Dana?”

“In the kitchen.” Scully eyed her partner as she called out, as though trying to read his thoughts. When Susan reached the door Scully smiled at the other woman. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“I should really be heading off.”

“Of course.” Scully looked between Susan and her partner. “I thought I’d just introduce you,” she said. “Fox Mulder, this is Susan Chambliss, Emily’s social worker.” She took a deep breath. “Susan, this is Fox Mulder. My fiancé.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scully wasn’t quite sure how they managed to get through the rest of the meeting with Susan. She’d never been a good liar her parents had always been quick to see through her when she was younger, and she was convinced that Susan would do the same. Mulder however was convincing and thankfully happy to take the lead, explaining to a rather surprised Susan that the pair had actually been in a relationship for almost three years, but they’d kept it quiet so as not to be separated at work. He’d proposed the moment they’d found out Scully’s cancer was in remission, he’d explained, and they’d already set the date.

“New Year’s Eve,” Scully had interrupted before she could stop herself, instantly regretting her words.

Mulder looked at her, his expression neutral, and then he nodded and explained they wanted to make a new start, to see in 1998 as a married couple. “I realize this sounds awfully convenient,” he’d explained sheepishly, both Scully and Susan listening intently. “But it’s true. We’ve got all the receipts and confirmations we can show you if you’d like.” He’d squeezed Scully’s hand at that point, given her a slight nod and she knew that as soon as Susan left he’d be on the phone to the Gunmen asking them to forge all the documents they needed. “We can postpone the wedding,” he’d suggested. “We don’t want this to go against us.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Susan had reassured them. “You shouldn’t have to cancel your plans.” There was no sarcasm in her voice, she believed what he was telling her, and Scully suddenly realized that in just a matter of days she and Mulder would be married. “I’m just a little confused as to why Dana didn’t include this information in her application.”

“We’ve kept our relationship a secret for so long,” Mulder had explained, interrupting his partner before she crumpled and admitted it was all a lie. “If this got out Dana knew it could affect our working relationship and she knows that’s important to me. She thought her application would be accepted as she’s Emily’s biological mother. But we’d love to raise Emily together. Being a family is far more important to us than anything else.” He sounded so honest, so believable, and Scully’s eyes filled with tears as she realized that at that moment she wanted nothing more than to adopt her little girl, and if that meant marrying her partner – as long as he didn’t have any sudden doubts – she’d do it. “Emily is Dana’s daughter, and if we’re awarded custody of her I assure you that I’ll raise her like she’s my own flesh and blood.”

Once their chat was over, Susan left, assuring them she’d be in touch. After Scully saw her out, she returned to the living room where Mulder was still sitting formally on the sofa. Rather than return to her seat next to him she opted for the armchair opposite, needing her space.

“Mulder –”

“Don’t tell me, the wedding’s off.”

“What are we doing?”

“We’re trying to get you custody of your daughter.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Is it? You said when I first got here that your application was being rejected, and now you have a second chance. Susan believes us.”

“There are so many lies Mulder. We’re going to get caught out.”

“The Gunmen will sort all of the paperwork, I can get you a ring…” Scully at least had the presence of mind to say she didn’t often wear her engagement ring due to the nature of her work.

“It’s not about a ring Mulder, it’s…we haven’t thought it through.”

“We can do that.”

“I told Susan we’re getting married in less than a week. We haven’t even thought about what we’ll tell our families, where we’ll live if we get custody of Emily, what’ll happen at work or if our application fails –”

“I meant what I said about work Scully. We can sort that. You have a spare room in your apartment so I presume Emily will have that and I’ll take the couch. Your sofa is comfier than mine,” he added. “If we find things get cramped we can look for somewhere else.”

“And what about if you find someone you want to settle down with?”

Mulder huffed out a laugh. “I think that’s highly unlikely.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“I assure you Scully that’s not going to be an issue, but if you’re worried I won’t stand in your way if you want an annulment further down the line.” When Scully didn’t answer, he continued. “You’re right though, we haven’t thought this through, not properly, and if you want to change your mind we don’t have to do this. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“I know, and you’re not. You’re doing me an incredible favor, and if this all works I get what I want but you…you’re the one who has to make so many sacrifices.”

“I get to hang out with a pretty special kid and her mom. That’s no sacrifice Scully.”

“You know what I mean. I’d rather we didn’t do this than have you regret this six months down the line.”

“If anyone will regret this it’ll be you when I keep forgetting to put the toilet seat down.”

Scully gave him a small smile. “You’d be living with two females who’d constantly remind you,” she told him before her smile faded. “We shouldn’t get our hopes up. It’s not going to happen.”

“I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

“Mulder.”

He held a hand up to silence her. “Trust me on this.”

“Does your good feeling extend to what our families will say?”

“My mum will probably think I blackmailed you into marrying me.” He thought for a moment. “Actually so will your mom.”

“Maybe not mom, but Bill might.”

Mulder grimaced. The thought of facing Scully’s brother obviously hadn’t crossed his mind. “What are you going to tell them?”

“The truth I guess. Susan might believe our story but mom won’t.”

“I’ll be there with you when you tell them.”

“Are you sure you want to face Bill?”

“I was hoping he’d be my best man.” Scully chuckled. “Besides, if I’ve been unfairly attacked and I’m sporting a black eye it might give us the sympathy vote in court.”

“Are you sure about this Mulder?”

He nodded. “Only if you are.”

Scully let out a deep reath and then nodded. “I guess I’d better find a wedding dress.”

It was settled. They were getting married. Now all they had to do was tell Scully’s family.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re what?” Scully steeled herself for her mother to get angry, to start yelling and telling her how irresponsible she was, but in fact Maggie looked bemused, as though she was expecting to find out at any moment that it was actually April Fools’ Day. Scully gritted her teeth, sighed and tried again.

“Mulder and I are getting married.” Beside her Scully felt Mulder tense, the nerves radiating from him, and she only hoped he wasn’t already regretting his proposition.

“That’s…I didn’t even realize you two were an item.” As Maggie’s smile faded Scully knew exactly what her mom was thinking, that it was just another example of her shutting herself away from her family and hiding things from them.

Mulder cleared his throat. “Actually we –”

“We’re getting married on Wednesday.”

“Wednesday?” Suddenly there it was, the anger that Scully had been waiting for. “You’re getting married on Wednesday and you’re only just telling me?”

“It isn’t what you think.”

“Really? Dana I could try and kid myself that you kept your cancer diagnosis from me because you were scared, but this?”

“Mrs Scully –”

“Mom –”

“I don’t understand Dana!”

“We only decided to do it a few hours ago.”

“What?” Maggie stopped in her tracks and looked at the both of them, waiting for either an explanation or confirmation that this was just a big joke. “You proposed today Fox?” Fearing Mulder was about to shrivel up in his seat and disappear, Scully took charge.

“Susan Chambliss told me this morning that my application to adopt Emily is certain to be rejected.”

Maggie’s eyes softened, her anger momentarily forgotten. “Oh Dana, I’m sorry.”

“The reason being that I am single.” She could tell Maggie was slowly piecing together the puzzle but she continued nonetheless. “The best chance I have of being awarded custody is if I’m in a relationship or…” Scully faltered, suddenly aware of the enormity of the situation. If she and Mulder were found out, the consequences would be dire. And that was if they were even awarded custody – if they failed, likewise they’d have to dig themselves out of a very big hole.

Mulder suddenly found his voice and came to her aid. “So I suggested –”

“We agreed to get married,” Scully interrupted not wanting Mulder to take the hit. She knew deep down that her family would no doubt love to blame this all on her “crackpot” partner, but he was doing this for her. “It would help my case if we were married.”

“But…but it’s a lie Dana,” replied Maggie, still stunned at the news. “You’re not married, you’re not even together.”

“The ceremony is all booked.” They’d agreed a time to apply for their marriage license, aware that there was no waiting period in California, and no sooner was Susan driving out of the road Mulder had been on the phone to the Gunmen, asking them to rustle up a few receipts and confirmations, should they need to provide evidence of their plans.

“What if you still aren’t awarded custody? What then?” Maggie knew from their silence that she’d hit a nerve. “You haven’t thought this through, either of you. I can’t believe you’d even consider doing this.”

“It’s my only chance.”

“There are other children out there who want a home.”

“Emily is my daughter mom! She’s my flesh and blood and I’m going to do whatever it takes to take her home with me.”

“Dana, I’ve accepted the fact you’ve changed and you’ve stepped away from your family, but I can’t accept this. Maggie isn’t a con, it’s a commitment, a declaration of love.”

“There is love here Mrs Scully, and this is a commitment,” Mulder interrupted, before Maggie or Scully could say something they later regretted. When they both looked at him questioningly, daring him to speak, he continued. “Dana and I are friends, good friends, and we’re good partners. I trust Scully more than anyone, I trust her with my life. We’re not doing this for a bet or a joke, I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. We’re doing this to give an innocent little girl a loving home, a family. Not just any little girl. She’s Dana’s daughter Maggie, I know you haven’t met her yet, but she’s just the greatest kid. She’s smart, just like Dana, she’s inquisitive and creative and cheeky…” Scully felt her heart clench as she listened to Mulder speak. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she swiped quickly at the tears clouding her eyes, and felt her partner’s hand squeeze her knee in response. Even Maggie looked taken aback by his words. “She’s been through a lot Mrs Scully, and so has your daughter. All we’re trying to do is give Dana back what she’s lost, and give a little girl a loving home, and we’re going to do whatever it takes to do that. I know I’m not the man you’d have chosen to marry your daughter or help raise your grandchild, but I promise you that I take my vows seriously, and I’ll be there for them bothI.”

There was a moment of silence as the two Scully women took in Mulder’s words. Then Scully reached down and took hold of her partner’s hand. “I trust Mulder with my life too,” she told her mother, her voice thick with emotion. “And I trust him to help me raise my daughter.”

Maggie let out a shaky breath. “You’re really going to do this?”

“We are.”

“Well then…” she said. “Tell me what time I need to be ready on Wednesday.”

It was the last thing Scully expected her mom to say; Mulder too judging by the look of surprise he was sporting. “We…10…10am.”

Maggie nodded in response. “I’ll be there,” she told them both. “I can’t say I agree with what you’re doing, but I want you to be happy Dana.”

Scully sniffed. “Thanks mom.”

“Have you thought about rings?” Scully glanced over at Mulder and then shook her head. “What about a dress?”

“We hadn’t got that far in planning,” Mulder replied.

“I have a suit I could wear,” Scully told her mother, who scrunched her nose up in response.

“Dana, if you want this to be believable, you need to pretend you put at least a little thought into your wedding.”

She had a point, though Scully didn’t seem to be relishing the thought of hunting for a wedding dress. Mulder meanwhile had other things on his mind. He’d thought the hard part was over, confessing all to Scully’s mom, but he was wrong. The hardest part was still to come. Now they had to tell Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night, or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it, when Mulder switched off the television in his hotel room and thought he ought to at least attempt some sleep. After all he couldn’t turn up to the court house looking worse for wear on his wedding day of all days. He and Scully at least had to look like happy newlyweds, even if Mulder was certain that wasn’t exactly the case, at least for Scully. She was the one who was giving up more for the marriage, she was losing the respect of her family and no doubt her colleagues when word eventually got out back in DC. All Mulder was losing was his apartment, providing they were awarded custody of Emily and Scully let him move in. 

The idea of marriage had appeared to him so easily back in Bill’s kitchen when Scully told him she didn’t have a hope in hell of getting Emily, her own flesh and blood. It was all his fault – if he hadn’t dragged his partner down into his work, if maybe he’d refused to work with her in the first place then none of this would have happened. Scully would likely already be married by now, to a man she loved and who deserved her, and maybe they’d have a few kids of their own, a dog too to complete their perfect family. Her sister wouldn’t have been murdered in cold blood, Scully wouldn’t have battled cancer which nearly killed her and she wouldn’t have had her chance to have children cruelly snatched away. She’d suffered a great deal for Mulder’s cause, which has now become her cause too, and marrying her was the least he could do to give her a chance of getting custody of her daughter and living somewhat of a normal life.

Mulder heard footsteps walking along the corridor outside his room. He glanced over at the travel alarm clock on his bedside table, noting the time. 1.48am. His neighbour must have been for a night out on the town, and Mulder only hoped he or she wouldn’t make too much noise when they finally got back into their room. But when they reached Mulder’s door the footsteps suddenly stopped. Mulder waited for the person to realize they’d got the wrong room, but when nothing happened he reached for his gun beside his alarm clock. It would be just his luck, he thought to himself, for someone to try and kill him on his wedding day. When the knock finally came, Mulder was startled out of his thoughts, and after loading his gun he pushed back the comforter, got out of bed and padded over to the door, ready to confront his visitor. He peered through the spyhole, blinked, and looked again, surprised by what he saw. He relaxed as he moved to open the door, and quickly lowered his weapon so he didn’t scare off his visitor. “Scully.”

His partner stood before him, shivering in an oversized jacket, which Mulder suspected may have been Bill’s, over what appeared to be navy silk pjs. Apparently Mulder wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. “Is everything okay?”

Looking up at him with weary eyes, Scully shook her head. “I can’t do this.”

Though disappointed but not altogether unsurprised, Mulder had the sense to usher his partner into his room and close the door behind them, realizing they couldn’t discuss their fake marriage nuptials on the doorstep at nearly 2am in the morning. When Scully perched herself on the edge of the hotel bed, Mulder hesitated only momentarily before sitting down next to her and placing his hands firmly on his lap. Scully seemed so fragile and he desperately wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he knew she’d just push him away, so instead he sat and waited for her to speak. “I couldn’t speak,” she finally told him with a sigh. “And I got to thinking and I…I think we should call the wedding off.”

Mulder took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. “Why?”

“Why?” She huffed out a laugh. “Because this is a ridiculous idea Mulder, it’ll never work.”

“It’s already working Scully. You said yourself that Susan was originally refusing your application and now she’s considering our joint one –”

“When they find out the truth I’ll never be allowed contact with Emily again, let alone to adopt her.”

“They won’t find out. We’ve got the evidence we need to back us up.”

“What about our enemies Mulder?” she asked, sounding exhausted and not just because of the late hour. “The people working against us. They’ll do something to ruin this for us, they always do.”

It had crossed Mulder’s mind too, that someone would try and take Emily from them if they were awarded custody. “The Gunmen are going to help Scully, they’re checking out security at pre-schools and…well people don’t like it if I get too close to the truth. So maybe from now on I won’t try so hard.”

“No Mulder.” Scully turned to face him, her eyes wide. “I won’t let you give everything up just for me.”

“Scully –”

“No, I don’t want you resenting us for what you’d be giving up.”

“How could I resent you Scully? You’re letting me help raise a pretty cool little kid. I could never resent you for that.” He watched as Scully’s eyes pooled with tears, and shifted closer towards her, reaching out to brush a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear. “It’s not about what I’m giving up. It’s about what I’m gaining.”

She said nothing, her bottom lip trembling as she struggled to keep it together. “You really think it’ll work.”

“When have I ever been wrong?” His attempt to lighten the mood worked as Scully chuckled and shook her head in amusement. “I’m not going to answer that.”

“Listen Scully.” Mulder’s smile faded. There was something he needed to say which was no laughing matter. “If you still have doubts and don’t want to go through with the wedding I’ll understand. I can fix the situation with Susan and we can go back to how things were. No hard feelings.”

“I just keep thinking…what if we don’t get custody?”

“We will.”

“But if we don’t.”

“If we don’t,” he stressed. “Which is a big “if”, like I said before, we can get an annulment. I promise you none of this will get in the way of our friendship,” he added with certainty. “It’ll just mean that rather than negotiating with Skinner over overdue expense reports, we’ll be negotiating with a three-year-old over bedtime and eating vegetables.”

“I really hope so,” came the tearful reply. Scully leaned in towards him and Mulder took the hint, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her in for a hug. “I’d better go.” She sniffed against him but made no effort to move. “We’d better get some sleep before our big day.” Mulder smiled to himself, noting with relief that she wasn’t calling the wedding off.

“Stay,” he told her, surprising even himself with his words.

Pulling away, Scully shook her head. “Mulder.”

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be driving across town at this hour.”

“My family might wonder where I am.”

“First of all Dana Scully wouldn’t have left without leaving her mom a note. Secondly surely us spending the night together just backs up our story that you find me irresistible.” He got a roll of the eyes for that comment.

“You wish. Anyway,” she continued. “It’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see one another before the ceremony.”

“It’s a bit late for that. Besides, you don’t believe in superstitions.”

Scully smiled and with that Mulder knew he’d won the battle. “You’d better not be a cover hog Mulder,” she warned. “Else I’m filing for divorce the instant we’re married.”

“No dear. You see? Mulder scooted back towards the head of the bed and watched as Scully stood to remove her – or rather Bill’s – coat. “We already act as though we’re married.” Just as he settled beneath the covers, Scully climbed into bed beside him. Right now they were partners and friends, the best of friends, but in a few hours they’d be husband and wife and hopefully one day soon, parents.

Scully settled herself into the bed, reached out and killed the light, plunging the room into darkness. “Shut up Mulder.”

“Yes dear.”


End file.
